out of the pink
by CreativityIsIntelligence
Summary: it all started when a girl with pink hair walked into the classroom and passed the genin test with flying colors and when she passed she seemed to catch the eyes of most of the male population in the leaf village this is a sakura x multi stor cause i adore them
1. new student

**Out of the pink**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' **Inner'**

 **Iruka P.O.V**

This is hopeless I have spent two hours trying to calm the class down but no one's even listing to me I should really consider retrying I'm getting to old for this thought Iruka. Iruka was a man in he's late 26 he has chestnut brown hair and dark hazel eyes he had a long scare on his nose and put his hair in high pony tail that made it kinda look like a pineapple he wore black baggy ninja sweatpants with bandages on his right knee and attached the bandages was a weapons pouch that was filled with kunais and shuriken he had on a pair of ordinary ninja sandals and a baggy black shirt on top of it the jounin vest the classical ninja get up all in all he was quite handsome.

While I was slowly rotting in my mind everyone in class was doing their thing Choji was happily munching on a bag of chips while Ino was pestering him about him gaining Waite. Shikamaru was taking a nape not like that's any different from what he usually does. Neji was glaring daggers at the bored and Sasuke was glaring daggers at his oh so loving (not) fan girls Naruto was staring loudly (I don't even know how that's possible) at Sasuke trying to figure out why girls like him so much (don't hurt yourself). Shino was busy talking to his bags. Kiba was playing with Akamaru. All in all the class was absolutely crazy.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door but no one really paid attention to it. Someone knocked again but this time louder 'oh they can wait I'm busy beside I bet it just Kakashi trying to make my life more of a hell then it already is if that's even possible' Iruka thought trying to ignore the knocking that just kept getting louder, and louder every time. It seemed that the person that was knocking on the door got tired why you ask well it may have something to do with the door slamming open to revile someone that caught everyone's attention and especially made Iruka a little scared for not opening the door early there stand by the door frame was none other than the third hokage in all his glory he had white hair and a white beard he was wearing the classic hokage clothes you know the white robe and the red hat with the word 'fire' on it. Beside him was a girl? Any way this is wired the hokage doesn't normal interrupted our class not that I'm complaining our anything this is the high light of my day the class finally shut up.

The hokage came up to the class and gently shoved the girl that was beside him in front of him now that I could see the girl in front of me my breath hitched she's absolutely beautiful not that I'm interested or anything I'm more into women my age anyway as I was saying the girl was absolute gorgeous she had flowing pale pink hair that was tied up on a high pony tail she also had the most captivating pair of emerald doe eyes that I have ever seen and trust me when I say I have seen some freaky eyes in my life I'm mean kakashi is my friend and he does have a sharingan and Neji and Hinate which I don't mind are my students and they both have the byakugan anyway she had a heart shaped face she had flawless pale but not so pale skin and a button nose and pink plump glossy lips and long black eye lashes she was wearing a gray crop top showing the sliver and pink piercing on her belly button with a pair of ripped worn out looking jeans she had a sliver braded bracelet and a white watch she also had a pair of white high tops with a sliver strike on the back all in all she was absolutely breath taking and had I good tast in fashion .

Everyone or should I say the whole male population of the class was openly eyeing and blushing and drooling over the pink hair girl which was oh so obvious to the stars she was resaving from the male population she was just scanning the class she was a little late for the year actually today was the day they take the test to see who will pass and who will fail the ones who pass will officially become a genin (yeah a _little_ last).

"hokage-sama " I said as I shot up a little scared of what the hokage would do don't get me wrong the hokage is a really kind man but i still tariffed but sat back when the hokage mentioned him to set down with his hand.

"I'm here to introduce Haruno Sakura you're new class mate" the third pointed to the pink haired girl now known as sakura.

"I don't mean to interrupt or anything hokage-sama but todays the day the take the test to detriment if they become genin or not and I don't think it's fair to welcome a new student who didn't have the advantage of being in class or studying or even training for the test like everyone else has" I exclaimed

"I understand you concern Iruka but sakura is an outstanding girl and I believe that she will pass with flying colors can't you sakura?" the third hokage said with a voice full of confidence he really believed in this girls

"Yeas I can sir ask me anything you want" sakura spoke for the first time since she walked into the class with hokage which by the way is a big deal

"Okay then name the three levels of a shinobi by lowest" I decided to accept her challenge

"genin chunin jounin" she answered without breaking a beat

"what is an anbu's signature weapon?" now this is a little harder I thought as I gave her the questions and true to Iruka's words that indeed the question was a hard one even the smarts in the class didn't know the answer he told the class it was a kunai which it was not it was actually a Senbo.

"It's actually is a Senbo" she answered correctly

"Who is the strongest ninja or bening that has ever lived?" I kept the question coming to see if she real is as smart as the hokage thinks she is (I know what you're thinking but don't worry guys Iruka does not have it out for sakura)

 **Sakura P.O.V**

'this question are soooo easy'

' **Yeah, yeah we all know you're a smart ass**

'You know when you say I'm a smart ass that refers to you too'

' **Then just answer the damn question'**

'Well I'm not sure i shou-'

' **JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION'**

'Okay, okay sheesh'

"It's Hashirama"

"Correct you were right to assume that she was smart hokage-seme" Iruka praised wail sakura had a smug expression on her face from the praises she was resaving

Mean wail the class mainly the male population were dreamily staring at sakura and most of they're thought sliding towards her the thought s be something like

'Wow she is hot'

'She doesn't look so troublesome'

'I hope she's not a fan girl al thought that wouldn't be so bad'

'I hope she likes me'

I think you know where this is going

"Welcome to the class sakura now introduce you're self and then we could start with the test" Iruka exclaimed

 **Authors note: I don't really have much to say but ppppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssss**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **W**

 **E**


	2. a few questions

**Out of the pink**

 **chapter two: a few questions**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' **Inner'**

 **Sakura P.O.V**

'Okay now I know how I dear caught in the headlight feels'

' **You will get used to it'**

'I'm not so sure I will'

' **I SAID YOU'LL GET USED TO IT SO YOU WILL GET USED TO IT GOT IT'**

'Yeas mam'

Sakura along with the third hokage and Iruka had just finished they're little _conversation_ **(more like investigation)** and Iruka had asked sakura to introduce herself and that's where she was now in front of the whole class who was either glaring or ogling at her.

"So…." Sakura said quite awkwardly I might add "Okay this is really **(really)** awkward and would you guys pleas stop staring at me" thankfully most of the boys snapped out of they're daydreaming but all of them having a massive blush on their faces but some decide to keep shameless staring at her well expect the girls.

"So okay I guess a should introducing myself" she straitened herself before continuing "Hi my name is Sakura Haruno I like animals flower I dislike jerks and that pretty much what i dislike my hobbies include training drawing and my dream is to bring peace to the shinobi world and that pretty much all you need to know "

"Okay now you may ask sakura here some question but state your name first" Iruka I should probable start calling him sensei anyway Iruka-sensei asked the class if they had any questions to ask me and most of the class's hand rose up

'Hey inner I'll bet at least half of the hands that are raised now have something to do with my hair'

' **Yeah right I bet most of them have nothing to do with your I mean our hair'**

' _Most_ '

' **Well I mean come on at least ten of them will ask us about your I mean our hair and for heaven sak our hair is PINK it's pretty hard not to ask about'**

'So you agree'

' **OH JUST SHUT UP AND PICK SOMEONE ALREADY WOULD YA'**

'Sheesh impenitent much'

' **OUTER'**

'Okay, okay I'm picking I'm picking'

After scanning the classroom a couple of time I pointed to a girl on one of the middle rows she had bright blonde hair that was up in a high pony tail her bangs cover most of her left eye so you could only see her right eye and a little of the left eye that were a shade of blue she like Sakura had a heart shaped face she had on a purple crop top that should have shown most of her stomach but it was wrapped in bandages so you couldn't really see so much skin **(looks like her dad is protective)** she also wrapped her legs with bandages so they kinda looked like shorts that were a few inches above her knees and had a purple mini skirt on top she was a wearing a pair of regular black ninja sandals and that's pretty much it all in all she looked like the kinda girl who cared more about her looks then her ninja carrier

"Hai my name is Ino yamanaka and my question is. Is your hair naturally pink?" and most of the hand immediately went down

"Hello yamanaka-san and yeas my hair is naturally pink"

"you can just call me Ino I hope we can be friends and let me give you a tip **don't dare go anywhere near Sasuke-kun got it** " at the end of the sentence the blond now known as Ino yamanaka said with a voice that turned dangerously low it as if she had awaken a hidden demon inside of her -shiver- it was really scary and **creepy** most of the class sweat dropped and the sadden change of mood one moment she was all cheerful and lets be friends and all and then the next she's like don't go near me Sasuke-kun bitch or else

'I know things here would be a little different but this is just weird' **(guy's there is going to be a important authors not at the bottom I really need you guy's to check it out)**

' **They maybe weird but the guy's here sure are** _ **HOT**_ **'**

'Inner do you ever think about anything other than _hot_ guys'

' **Well what's there other than hot guys to think about'**

'Well I don't know how about ourselves our friends our ninja life our fami-never mind'

' **Outer just forget about them they're just a waste of our time'**

'I know inner but easier said than done'

' **Look Outer-'**

However inner **(who by the way was strangely sensor)** was cut off by a lot and I mean a lot of shrikes and screams of disapproval came from most of the female population excluding Sakura Tenten and Hinata and a few other female and male but there were a few who were shirking and screaming

"Don't worry I won't fawn over this saske however he is" sakura said trying to tell the girls that she had absolutely no inters in saske however he is and maybe stop the shirking and screaming before her ears start to bleed. After few minutes of shirking and screaming the girls slowly started to calm down until

"First it _Sasuke_ -kun and you just want to through us the 'I HEART SASUKE' club - and suddenly chibi girls came out of nowhere holding a lot of 'I HEART SASUKE' poster in the air- off guard so you can get your grubby hands on him YOU BITCH" a random girl **(which will not be important in the upcoming chapters)** screamed loudly and the others agreed and all than the screaming and shirking begin to the dismay of sakura

Then all of a sudden guy's started to shot questions at her

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Do you want to go on a date?"

"No I'm sorry we just mate and I'M TO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED and maybe"

Then a hundred more questions came flying in

The girls were thinking of something against the lines of

'That stupide bitch is trying to still my man'

The guy's on the other hand could only think on sentence thing

'How can she be cute and hot and sexy at the same time it's just impossible

"OKAY QUITE DOWN" Iruka-sensei screamed seeming to forget about the very high person who he was in the prisons of it seemed that like the whole class forgot too. "Those question were inappropriate since you people can't even ask a few questions right we won't waste class time asking sakura questions- Iruka-sensei practically screamed-sakura you can go set next to

 **Author note: I want you guy's to pick the character you think sakura should set next just leave me a review and I'm sorry for the late update and all but pleas review and I hope you guys like and pleas with a very, very sweet cherry on top**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	3. author note

_**Another's note:**_

 _Hey guys I know you haven't heard of me in a while and I'm sorry but I'm here to tell you I will be rewriting 'konoha arts high' and 'out of the pink' and I might rewrite ' I'm not weak (the new version)' but you just have to wait and by the way I'm rewriting them because there are a lot of mistakes and I was in so much of a rush that it didn't work out like I hoped and because I feel like I have greatly improved and I look forward to hearing you opinion on the rewrites_

 _BYEEEE_


	4. VERY IMPORTANT

HEY guys

Just as promised I have uploaded the new version of 'out of the pink' and I hope you read like it and most importantly comment on it.

BYEEE


End file.
